


Come Home

by Sundriedlilies



Series: It's Complicated and Kind of Messy [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundriedlilies/pseuds/Sundriedlilies
Summary: Some people wanted a second part to 'All of the Unsaid Things,' and here it is.Takes place after Jennifer not so kindly tells Judy to 'Disappear off the face of the fucking Earth.'





	Come Home

Jen tapped her foot impatiently against the grass as she paced the expanse of her backyard. She let her eyes dart over to the guesthouse every few seconds. She could neither let them linger there for too long nor could she keep herself from chancing a glance every now and then... as if Judy had magically appeared inside somehow. 

 

She felt trapped in limbo, and she was mentally berating herself for ever telling Judy to disappear off the face of the Earth. Jennifer knew Judy already had a complex to please, and now that she knew why, she was worried that Judy may have actually went and did exactly what Jennifer told her to do. 

 

_I need you to disappear off the face of this fucking Earth._

 

Her heart sank as she felt regret settle in the pit of her stomach. She was falling apart and she pushed away the only person who was ever there for her. She felt inconsolable as desolate sadness and heartbreak taunted her. 

 

Yet, she didn't call. She didn't want to _have_ to call Judy. She just wanted Judy to come home and- _come home Judy_.  

 

Jennifer glanced down at her phone and a tear nearly fell when she didn't see a notification from Judy. Maybe this was some form of PTSD. She tried telling herself that she felt this way because the last time she had gotten into a fight with someone she loved and spewed off the most hateful thing she could think of, they never came back. 

 

She felt the weight of her situation dawning on her as she gasped on a lung full of air. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything at all had happened to Judy. 

 

"Fuck this." She hissed as she frantically went through her contacts and pressed Judy's name. Jennifer held the phone to her ear and listened intently. Every time the tone paused she held her breath, hoping that Judy's voice would speak down the line, but every time it was yet another ring of the phone, daunting her, driving the regret deeper and deeper into her. 

 

Blue eyes made their way apologetically to the guesthouse... again. And then her eyes fell on the discarded bird she'd taken from Henry. 

 

If this was all she had left to remember her by then- _God why couldn't Judy do anything right?_ Anger and frustration coupled with sadness and hopelessness made for a volatile situation- a volatile Jennifer that is. 

 

All Judy had to do was come home. 

 

Jennifer would remain upset with her, give her the silent treatment for maybe a day or two, and then things could go back to normal. Couldn't they?

 

How fucked up was that? Judy killed Ted, and Jennifer still wanted her. 

 

She fell onto her lounge chair and scooped up the bird in her free hand. Blue eyes stared at the bird for a long moment, just regarding it. She used her sleeve to wipe away any tears that escaped and willed her phone to ring, again, it remained silent. 

 

Jennifer twirled the bird in her hand until she noticed it had a small opening in it's bottom. With furrowed eyebrows and shaking hands, Jen fiddled with the ornament until it popped open. 

 

Her eyes widened at the piece of paper that had been crammed inside of it. She felt like her lungs were collapsing as she stared at the check. She brought a shaky hand to cover her slightly gaping mouth. 

 

She had to find her. 

 

X

 

It was pitch black outside and Jen could barely see even with her high beams on. All of the crying and lack of sleep had left her eyes fatigued, not to mention, she wasn't wearing her contacts. 

 

So it wasn't exactly surprising that she hadn't seen the figure step off of the sidewalk and into the road. Well, not until it was practically too late. 

 

Jennifer's heart leaped into her throat as she jerked the steering wheel to the left as hard as she could. Her right foot found the break on its own and smashed down on it. The coupled actions produced a sickening screeching sound as the blonde sat wide eyed in the driver's seat. Her car was slanted across both lanes, but at this time of night there wasn't anyone on the road. 

 

It didn't matter. 

 

She blinked several times before willing herself to release her vice grip on the steering wheel. Jen tried to take a few calming deep breaths, but with everything that was going on, nothing could get her heart rate down. 

 

She blew out one last stuttered puff of air and flung her car into park. Her legs were shaking so badly, she almost didn't want to get out of the car, but she did anyway. Just to check and make sure whoever that was, was okay. 

 

However, Jennifer nearly crumpled at who she saw. Standing there, just a few feet in front of her, frozen like a statue with her eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched at her side was... 

 

"Judy?" Jennifer whispered cautiously as she wondered how many ways this woman could break heart. So far this was successful attempt number two. 

 

Watery brown eyes sprung open and stared at Jennifer in disbelief. She looked so... _sad_. Her bottom lip trembled just before she looked away. She folded her arms over her midsection and muttered a soft "I'm sorry" before she turned to leave. 

 

Jennifer blinked, still in shock, but quickly came to her senses. "Judy, what the hell was that?" She gasped out in near anguish. "Did you mean to step out into the road like that? I had my high beams on, didn't you see me coming?" Because she had to have seen her, but still, the blonde wished for it to have been some weird accident. Maybe she tripped and this was all fate. 

 

Judy stopped, but kept her back turned to the other woman. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She admitted honestly. "I'm just trying to make things right." 

 

Jen's eyebrows furrowed as she studied the expanse of Judy's back. Disbelief, anger, regret, heartbreak- _so much heartbreak_ , all pooled in the pit of her stomach as a dawning realization settled between them. "You were really going to disappear off the face of the Earth in it's literal sense. Weren't you?" Her voice cracked at the accusation, but the thought alone was breaking her. She couldn't be strong in a time like this no matter how desperately she tried to maintain her composure. 

 

Judy sighed in response and Jennifer watched as she swiped at her eyes and then turned to face her. "I just want to make you happy again. That's all I've been trying to do since I met you."

 

Blue eyes widened at those words. "And this-" she motioned between her car and Judy. "Is how you planned to do that? Do you really think for a second I could possibly be happy again without you in my life?" By this time any anger Jennifer possessed for Judy had taken a backseat to what was really important. 

 

The brunette squared her shoulders and visibly attempted to stand tall. "I think your life would be better without me in it." She shrugged. "It was... before I showed up and ruined everything."

 

"Oh, Judy." Jen stepped closer and pulled the brunette into her personal space by her arms. She looked at her apologetically before leaning in and wrapping her arms around Judy's lithe frame. She didn't respond to the hug, not at first. There were a few passing moments of Jen just holding her in a tender embrace while Judy just stood. 

 

A sigh was the first crack in her resolve, and then she gingerly rested her head against Jen's. Tears slipped down Jennifer's face as she thought of how she almost lost Judy tonight. She, herself couldn't control her tears when she felt two arms tentatively wrap around her and finally reciprocate the hug. 

 

And then finally something in her clicked. 

 

"I love you, Judy. I'm _in_ love with you, and the happiest I have ever been has been the times when I am with you. When I _have_ you. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I truly didn't mean it." She turned her head and nuzzled Judy, before she swiped the hair out of her way and began to pepper gentle kisses on her cheek. 

 

Judy held her eyes closed, afraid to open them, afraid that if she did open them she would find that this was all some sick dream.

 

"Forgive me, please." Jennifer softly placed her hand on Judy's face and turned her so that she was facing her. "Look at me." And Judy obeyed. "I need you in my life, okay? Don't ever try to do something like this again. Promise me?" 

 

Judy looked into ocean blue eyes and nodded. "I promise." She breathed as they stared at one another. Still in a tight embrace and only inches apart, Jen leaned in until their lips were ghosting past one another. 

 

"Come home Judy." Was the last thing she muttered before she closed the gap and pressed their lips together. 

 

Judy nearly melted in Jennifer's arms as she molded her body further into the blonde's. Her heart was ramming in her chest, but she felt whole.

 

She felt loved. 

 

Truly loved this time. There were no secrets looming over either of them. The ugly truth had made itself apparent and reared its ugly teeth, but Jen still chose her... She chose Judy. 

 

She gave a watery smile into the kiss and gripped at the blonde just the slightest bit tighter. "I love you too." She managed to get out between kisses. "So much." 

 

Jennifer pulled back and smiled sweetly as she wiped away stray tears that fell from Judy's face. "We need therapy." 

 

They both laughed but nodded all the same. 

 

"I mean it." Jen said with seriousness back in her voice. "Come home to us, Charlie, Henry and me, we're your family now... if you'll have us." Judy's eyes filled with tears almost instantly. "I really do love you." Jen offered again. "And now that I've had you, I couldn't imagine happiness without you... You mean so much to me."

 

Judy couldn't speak, but she couldn't let Jennifer stand there and stare at her so lovingly forever either... Or maybe she could. 

 

"Okay." She croaked. "Let's go home." 

 

Jen blinked and tears fell from her eyes but a smile graced her lips nonetheless. "Okay." She nodded. 

 

They walked hand in hand to Jennifer's car, still a little shaken by everything, but definitely lighter now that everything between them had been brought to the light. 

 

Blue eyes found brown ones just before she started the car and another smile graced her lips. 

 

"What?" Judy asked. 

 

"Now do we get to live happily ever after?" 

 

The brunette snorted at that and shook her head. Then she leaned over the armrest and kissed her love. "After years worth of therapy, I don't doubt that we indeed will live happily ever after." 

 

Jen laughed and then started the car. "Alright, let's get you home." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! And it makes me so happy that this fandom is growing. Just trying to do my part.


End file.
